


Twice One-Shots

by Foolmetwice



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-03-14 08:53:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13586622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foolmetwice/pseuds/Foolmetwice
Summary: Momo is protective over Mina, and Nayeon and Jihyo are a mess... a cute mess.





	1. Quiet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Momo is protective over Mina, and Nayeon and Jihyo are a mess... a cute mess.

"You don't even need to go grocery shopping because none of us can cook!"

"That doesn't mean we don't need snacks or drinks?! Have you forgotten how much Momo eats in a day? She'll starve!"

"But you said we could watch a movie together!"

"We'll watch it when I get back Nayeon it's not a big deal."

"Oh so now my feelings aren't a big deal? Well excuse me for wanting to spend time with my girlfriend! Honestly, whatever Jihyo just do whatever you want, it's never stopped you before."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean? Stop being so melodramatic we need groceries and we can just watch a movie when I get back."

"I always come last to you! Every time I wanna spend time with you there's at least 5 reasons why you have to do something else."

"That's so not true! I always make time for you, it's not my fault nothing is ever enough for you!"

"Excuse me!? What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, you don't know? I thought you knew everything!"

"You're such a bitch sometimes!"

Mina sat at the kitchen table, shivering as her two older unnies argued for the millionth time that day. She could feel her legs going numb under her but didn't dare to move a muscle so as not to bring attention to herself. She wondered why they couldn't ever just talk things out normally instead of arguing over the simplest things. Their arguments never lasted more than a day because they loved each other too much to stay mad for any longer than that. It was sweet but it also triggered Mina whenever she had to personally witness their arguments. She didn't like the yelling or the swearing, it reminded her too much of her past and caused her to freeze up whenever things got too loud, which they often did. Jihyo was like a walking megaphone and Nayeon always felt the need to yell louder than her to make herself feel heard. She wished she'd brought her stuffed penguin with her, it was her safety net whenever she felt an anxiety attack coming on. Whenever she felt the racing thoughts or her heart beating too fast for comfort she'd squeeze it tight and slowly fall out of her trance. However said stuffy was on her bed, in another room, far too many steps away for Mina to reach. She'd been staring at the tabletop for at least a good 15 minutes and neither Nayeon or Jihyo had paid her any attention, not that they noticed anyone but each other at times like these anyway. Momo was supposed to be home any minute and Mina had wanted to surprise her girlfriend with a light snack (or 5, knowing Momo's rather large appetite) but she hadn't made it to the fridge before the older girls had broke into a fight. Mina had sunken into the nearest chair, feeling herself getting dizzy from all the noise. She prayed Momo would burst into the door and save her from the commotion but that wasn't the case as one of the girls finally turned her way and called on her. 

"Why don't we just ask Mina what she thinks then? Since I'm too immature." Nayeon let out as she put up her fingers to make air quotes at the last word.

"Fine! I'm sure Mina will agree that my side makes more sense. She's a reasonable person after all. So how about it Minari?" Jihyo placed her hands on her hips as both girls awaited for a third party to settle their case.

Mina finally looked up, meeting the eager gazes of the older girls. She felt her breath hitch and her heart was pounding in her ears. She had hoped they would settle their argument and leave the room without noticing her, but now she was caught in between the two. She looked between the two as her mind raced with a thousand thoughts. She suddenly couldn't even remember what the argument was about, although she'd witnessed the entire thing from the start, or why she'd come into the kitchen in the first place. Nayeon was about to call out the younger's name when suddenly Momo walked into the kitchen. 

"What the hell is going on? What did you two do to her?!" The older Japanese girl yelled at her members as she rushed over to her girlfriend. 

Mina hadn't realized she was crying, but as Momo reached her side and wiped the tears from her cheeks she figured it must've happened in the last few seconds.

"We didn't do anything to her! She just started crying out of nowhere!" Nayeon exclaimed from beside Jihyo, who was momentarily frozen from the sight of the groups most quiet member's tears.

Momo's hands were gentle as they caressed Mina's cheek, her eyes searching her girlfriend's for an answer as to why she'd been crying at the kitchen table. Her voice, however, was anything but soft as she growled towards her older members.

"She wouldn't have been bawling in the middle of the kitchen for no goddamn reason! You've got 10 seconds to spill your guts or I'll spill them all over the countertops." She threatened as she let go of her girlfriend's face and made her way to the fake maknae and her partner in crime.

Both stood perfectly still, fear evident on their faces as the situation had taken such a shocking turn. They'd barely ever seen Mina cry and Momo had never threatened any of them before. Unless you count that time Dahyun had eaten the leftover jokbal in the fridge and Momo had dragged her out of bed at 4 in the morning to dunk the younger girl's head into the toilet and attempted to drown her before both Jeongyeon and Nayeon had pulled her away. She had eventually calmed down and went back to bed after Dahyun promised to buy her two orders of jokbal first thing in the morning. She had looked intimidating then, but not nearly as scary as she looked as she currently made her way towards the previously bickering lovers, her eyes ablaze and fists clenched at her sides. Nayeon, being the closest to the angry peach, found herself floating two feet of the ground as Momo was lifting her by the collar, shooting daggers at Jihyo who's eyes were the size of Frisbees as she trembled in fear. Momo released one of her hands from Nayeon's shirt as she prepared to reach out to Jihyo, but abruptly stopped as she heard her girlfriend's quiet voice.

"Please don't hurt them, it wasn't their fault. I was deep in thought about something and I didn't realize I'd started crying." It was half true, but Mina just wanted the fighting to stop. She needed quiet and she knew it wouldn't come if she told Momo she'd started crying because the two lovers arguing had brought her to tears. She could just imagine her girlfriend using one of the two as a baseball bat to knock the other one into the ground with. 

Momo's head turned and she met eyes with the little penguin, her grip on Nayeon softening, causing the oldest to fall to the ground with a loud thud. She saw the look in Mina's eyes, a look she'd seen a few times before, mostly during their aftercare sessions when her girlfriend was in need of comfort and reassurance. Her instincts immediately kicked in as she walked over to Mina and pulled her up by the shoulders, catching her when the younger girl's legs buckled under her. 

"Sorry I guess they fell numb. I sat on them for too long." She tried pushing herself up but the intense tingling sensation in her legs came rushing in and caused her to fall down again.

"It's okay, I've got you." Momo quietly said, careful not to alarm her girlfriend, who very much needed quiet now. She placed her arm around Mina's back and her other arm under her knees, gently lifting her off the ground before turning back to her unnies. Nayeon was sitting on the ground with her back against the fridge as Jihyo examined her neck and straightened the wrinkles in her girlfriend's shirt, both still speechless from the shock they'd experienced. They met eyes with the now not-so-angry peach, and she shot them a threatening glare, sending a shiver up both of their spines.

"I better not find out you two had even the slightest to do with this." she pointed her chin towards the girl cradled in her arms. Momo walked out of the room, heading to her own, leaving the couple behind. They stared at each other wide-eyes and gulped.

"I was wrong, grocery shopping sounds amazing right now." Nayeon stated as she pulled herself and her girlfriend up.

"You're just saying that to get out of the house" Jihyo said as she dusted Nayeon's backside.

"Don't touch my ass, I'm still mad at you." The older girl shot her a glare before heading towards the front door, grabbing her coat and boots. 

"I was just checking for dust, don't be so full of yourself." The leader grabbed her own jacket and boots, following after her girlfriend.

"Nice try, but we both know Jeongyeon keeps this place spotless. You could eat a casserole off the bathroom floor if you wanted."

"That's gross. Luckily none of us know how to cook."

"And yet we're still off to buy groceries." The bunny toothed girl teased as she made her way through the front door.

Jihyo groaned, stepping out and locking the door behind her. "Oh shut up, don't start this again."

"Hey! Don't be mean to your elder, it's disrespectful." Nayeon glared at her, mouth open to show just how unimpressed she was with her girlfriend.

"Don't act like you don't like it when I tell you what to do." The leader teased as she grabbed for Nayeon's hand, pulling her in the direction of the supermarket.

The bunny just laughed before placing a kiss to the girl's cheek, "I love you."

"I love me too." Jihyo grinned as her girlfriend smacked her shoulder with her unoccupied hand.

"Yah! Park Jihyo!" Another series of smacks followed before the leader grabbed her girlfriend's other hand- stopping it from hitting her already sore shoulder again- and pulled her against her chest. 

"What I meant to say was that I love you too." She closed the gap between them as she leaned in and kissed Nayeon's soft lips. Pulling away she grinned and whispered, "You're so cute when you're annoyed."

Nayeon glared at her, "Is that why you always start arguments with me?"

It was Jihyo's turn to smack her girlfriend's shoulder. They laughed before continuing on their journey, a comfortable silence enveloping them as they walked hand in hand.


	2. Convenience Store - NaTzu, 2na

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little NaTzu fluff as it was heavily requested on aff, with a side of 2na.

Exams weeks have never been anyone’s favorite, and Nayeon was no exception. Between work and studying she barely had any time for laundry or friends, let alone for herself. Being a senior in college had its perk of course, but the expectations were at their highest, and even though she was exhausted Nayeon couldn’t let herself fall behind this far into the semester. Her eyes were drooping as she tried to focus on the scattered pages lying around their living room floor. Her roommates, Sana and Mina, were sat cross legged across from her looking over their own textbooks. Nayeon couldn’t remember the last time she’d seen Sana so focused, the bubbly girl usually getting distracted by the slightest thing, now surrounded by papers and highlighters of every color. How long had they been studying for? She swore the sun was still up when they started, but now it seemed there was no light coming through from their living room curtains. Just as Nayeon was about to suggest taking a break, Sana’s stomach rumbled, breaking the eerie silence that had enveloped the three girls.

 

“Hungry?” Mina asked her, turning over a page and scribbling onto it before closing the textbook shut with a loud thud.

 

“Yeah I guess so. What time is it?” Shuffling could be heard, followed by the sound of Sana’s phone being unlocked and- “Oh my god! We missed supper!” Throwing Mina her legendary pout and puppy dog eyes, she continued, “Minari, can you make us something?” But before Mina could answer, Nayeon stretched out her arms above her head, causing them to crack, and Mina felt obligated to comment on how old she must be getting.

 

“It’s a good thing you’re graduating soon. If you stayed another semester you might end up walking around campus with a walker.”

 

“And then instead of just being a senior, she’d be a senior citizen!”

 

Feeling proud of themselves, the two Japanese girls high fived and burst into laughter. Nayeon would never get used to the amount of teasing that came from these two on a daily basis. Although she preferred it over the days where Mina would lock herself in her room and Sana would mope around the apartment complaining of boredom while Nayeon tried to study. Sana always felt lost without being glued to Mina’s side, and although Mina needed her own space, sometimes she missed her overly clingy girlfriend, but she’d never admit it out loud.

 

When their laughter finally died down, Nayeon shot them both an offended look, “I was going to offer getting us something to eat, but now I’m not so sure I want to.”

 

And that’s all it took for Sana to jump to her feet and fly into Nayeon’s lap, peppering her face with soft kisses and muttering apologies in between, “Oh unnie please? We’re sorry, we were just joking. You wouldn’t let us starve would you?”

 

Nayeon only swatted her away, looking to Mina as a call for help, but the youngest girl smirked and shrugged as if to say “there’s nothing I can do”.

 

“Yeah, yeah, I get it. You can get off now, Sana. I’ll go to the store and get us something to eat.” This seemed to be enough for Sana. She slid off of Nayeon and walked back over to her girlfriend, who was now standing in the door to their shared bedroom.

 

“Thank you, Nayeonnie. You’re the best!” The oldest girl’s mood lifted a bit at the thumbs up she received just then, choosing to ignore the nickname that came with it.

 

“I thought I was the best?” Mina asked with her hand on her hip and a slightly raised eyebrow to emphasize her annoyance.

 

“You were, but you’ve been replaced by someone who’s willing to feed us.”

 

A huff escaped Mina’s lips, and she crossed her arms over her chest. “You traitor, can you really be won over that easily?”

 

Sana pushed Mina into their room, voice lowering to say, “Oh I can think of a lot of ways you can win me back” before closing their door.

 

Nayeon didn’t get a chance to ask them what they’d like to eat, because within three seconds she heard a loud thud against the door, followed by a moan- _probably Sana_ , she thought- and made a bee line for the front door, only stopping to grab her wallet and shoes. 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The street was deserted and barely illuminated save for the moonlight that reflected on a few windows of other apartments. Had she been thinking clearly, Nayeon would have brought a jacket. The convenience stores near their apartment building had closed hours ago, and while she was fine with walking a few extra blocks, she had not accounted for the weather to be so chilly. Upon finally reaching the only open store, she chuckled at her reflection against the glass windows. She resembled the stereotype of a tired college student. Sweatpants, oversized t-shirt, untied shoelaces, and messy hair that she’d been too busy to comb through yet today. It was true though; she was a tired college student, too tired to care about her appearance or the judgement of others as she opened the door and made her way inside.

 

Nayeon paid no attention to the cashier as she walked towards the instant ramen aisle, stopping only to pick up 3 cups she knew her roommates would agree on, but then decided to get an extra 2 cups for the pair back home who would be famished by the time they were done tearing up their bedroom. She grimaced as she pictured them and hoped they’d at least be done by the time she got back. She walked slowly to the front of the store and made a mental note to take the long way home.

 

Upon reaching the counter, Nayeon immediately regretted not having put at least a bit more effort into her current appearance. In front of her stood what Nayeon could only describe as a living goddess. She placed the cups on the counter and ran her hands through her hair in an attempt to comb through any knots she had forgotten to brush out. She scanned the cashier from head to waist-she couldn’t see any lower, courtesy of the counter- and only looked up when a voice broke her out of her reverie. “That’ll be 5.97$, please.”

 

Nayeon never considered herself to be religious, but she now believed she had met an actual angel. Her voice was soft and sweet, and Nayeon felt her knees weaken at the sound of it. After what she was sure felt like ages, Nayeon found the strength to pull out the change from her wallet and hand it over to the other girl, and only then did she notice the name tag clipped to her uniform.

 

“Tzuyu.” Nayeon tested out the name on her tongue.

 

“Huh?” Tzuyu asked, her eyes wide and breathing hitched since the girl in front of her had touched her hand while handing her the money.

 

Nayeon quickly pulled away, only to point at the girl’s chest, “Your tag, I was just reading it. I’ve never heard that name before, I found it interesting."

 

Not sure whether to be flattered or insulted Tzuyu replied in her best monotone voice, “Oh, yeah not many people around here have the same name.”

 

“Did you just move here? Where are you from?” Nayeon hadn’t meant to sound like she was interrogating the other girl, but she felt the need to try and elongate their conversation. Something about Tzuyu was pulling Nayeon in, and she didn’t want to miss an opportunity to talk to such a pretty girl.

 

“Uh, no I’ve lived here a few years actually. I moved here from Taiwan. 4.03$ is your change, would you like a receipt?” She stated as she handed Nayeon the change from the register.

 

Their hands brushed again, and Nayeon felt anxiety building up in her at the thought of having to leave Tzuyu so soon. “No that’s alright. So, um, what made you decide to move here?”

 

Tzuyu watched the raven haired girl carelessly shove the coins into her wallet, but didn’t make a move to grab the bag that still sat atop the counter separating them. Normally the Taiwanese girl would glare at anyone who tried to make conversation with her, as she preferred to keep herself, but something about this certain stranger intrigued her. Tzuyu shrugged and decided to entertain her question, “I graduated early and got offered a scholarship in Seoul.”

 

“Did you move here alone? Or did you come here with your family?”

 

“I only moved here with my dog.”

 

“Oh, that must have been rough. Moving to a city where you don’t know anyone...”

 

Tzuyu shrugged once again, she wasn’t used to these kinds of conversations, or really any conversations from anyone other than her roommates. “I guess so. I made a couple friends not far after the start of school though.”

 

Nayeon felt more and more self-conscious at time went on, becoming increasingly self-aware of her appearance, and nervous about what the other girl must think of her. However, she was too caught up in her sudden attraction towards the brunette to consider running out of the store.

 

“What school are you attending?”

 

Before Tzuyu could answer, the door of the store flew open, and with it entered two very disheveled looking girls.

 

“Nayeon! There you are, we’ve been calling your phone for almost 15 minutes! We thought maybe you’d gotten picked up off the street by some lunatic.” Sana threw herself into Nayeon’s arms and held her in a tight embrace. _So dramatic_ , Nayeon thought, but kept mum.

 

“I wasn’t gone that long. I didn’t think you’d notice. Weren’t you two _busy_?” She added with emphasis, and regretting so upon seeing the irritated look on Mina’s face as she stood by the door shivering. _She’s dressed warm enough for the weather though, and her cheeks look red-_ Oh. _That’s_ why.

 

“We _were_ , until I got worried because you were taking so long, so we _un-busied_ early and I dragged Mina with me to search for you.” At the mention of this, Mina crossed her arms and looked out the window, a mix or irritation and embarrassment written all over her face. “I was five seconds away from calling the police and starting a search party. Why were you taking so long?!” Nayeon thought her head might snap off from her neck and roll onto the ground from the force at which Sana was shaking her. She placed a hand on the other girl’s shoulder to push her away before answering, “I’m fine, I just got distracted is all.” At this, all three girls turned their attention towards Tzuyu, who had stood and watched the interaction in front of her without a sound, clearly not used to this kind of situation.

 

Sana’s eyes snaked over Tzuyu’s body, which Mina did not fail to miss, until she caught on to Nayeon’s explanation. “ _Oh_. I getcha. Well, it seems we’ve intruded, Minari. Clearly Nayeon is in good hands here.” Mina only rolled her eyes, and Sana walked over to the counter, grabbing the plastic bag and headed over towards her girlfriend. Slipping her hand into Mina’s and pushing the door open with her shoulder, Sana looked between Nayeon and Tzuyu, “We’ll just meet you back home, yeah?” And with those final words, the two left as fast as they’d arrived, disappearing into the night and leaving two wide eyed, speechless girls to figure out what had just happened.

 

Tzuyu was the first to speak up. “Friends of yours?”

 

“Roommates, actually.” Nayeon still stood where Sana had left her, but she turned to face the cashier as she spoke, and once again found herself getting lost in the girl’s beauty. And then, her eyes roamed over the the clock on the wall behind the brunette. 5 minutes ‘til midnight. The store would be closing soon, and Tzuyu would have to kick her out. Embarassed at the thought, Nayeon pulled herself together and decided it’d be best not to look desperate; she would leave by herself before being asked to.

 

“Well, I’d better go before they really do come back with a search party.” Nayeon hand one hand already placed against the door, ready to push it ajar, but then Tzuyu spoke up from behind the counter.

 

“Do you need me to walk you home?” Large brown eyes met her own, and Nayeon felt she would melt if she stared into them any longer. She averted her gaze to the street instead.

 

“No that’s alright, I don’t live that far.” She lied.

 

“If it took them 15 minutes to find you, I’d say you didn’t exactly live close.”

 

Nayeon was about to counter, but then she felt something brush against her arm, and looked up to find Tzuyu standing at her side, towering over her with a jacket folded over her arm. “I’ll walk you home, come.” And with that, Tzuyu shut off the lights and ushered Nayeon onto the street, stopping only to lock the glass door behind them.

 

“Where to?”

 

Mind swirling from the nights events, Nayeon couldn’t find it in her to speak up, and only pointed out the direction to her apartment. Tzuyu nodded, then turned towards the older girl unfolding the jacket she’d been holding, and wrapping it around Nayeon’s shoulders. “Let’s go, then.”

 

Nayeon froze at their close proximity, and Tzuyu’s thoughtful gesture. “This is your jacket, you should be wearing it. You’ll freeze!” But the younger girl had already started walking, and turned her head only slightly to offer Nayeon a small smile,

 

“No, but I’ll freeze if you don’t hurry up.”

 

And with that Nayeon ran over to catch up with the taller girl, slowing when she reached her. They walked side by side, shoulders bumping occasionally, to which both girls would look away and blush would spread across their cheeks.

 

After a few minutes, Tzuyu decided to break the silence, “JYPU.”

 

Nayeon was startled from her thoughts, “What?”

 

“JYPU, that’s where I attend school,” Tzuyu spoke softly.

 

“Oh, nice.”

 

It took Nayeon approximately an entire minute to register what the other had really said. And when she did- “Hey, wait, I go there too!”

 

Tzuyu gave her a side glance, “Is that so?” she inquired.

 

“Yeah, I’m actually graduating this year.”

 

The rest of their walk went by as smoothly as it could, the two girls talked about school and Nayeon questioned Tzuyu about how she liked Seoul so far.

 

Nayeon decided to ask the question that had been burning her tongue since she’d found out Tzuyu had only recently moved here, “How come you’re so good at speaking in Korean?”

 

The older girl noticed a smirk fall onto the brunette’s face as her gaze rested upon something behind Nayeon, and then she stopped walking, bringing Nayeon to a halt with her. “I believe we’ve reached your home” she stated.

 

Nayeon hadn’t been paying attention, but as she turned her head to follow Tzuyu’s gaze, she saw her roommates standing in the window, each holding a cup of noodles in one hand and drawing back the curtains with the other. Upon getting caught, both of them released their hold on the curtain and the two girls outside were left to stare at the now dark window.

 

“I guess we have,” Tzuyu heard Nayeon say, and if she wasn’t so tired from the day’s work she would’ve swore she heard a sigh afterwards. Was Nayeon… disappointed?

 

“Well, I hope you enjoy the ramen,” Tzuyu wasn’t sure how to say goodbye exactly, she really wasn’t used to this sort of thing. And as seconds passed, she wondered if she’d made a mistake bringing Nayeon home, the older girl looked conflicted. Maybe she’d pushed her boundaries, or made her uncomfortable. That was the last thing Tzuyu wanted to do, she’d hope to ensure that Nayeon got home safe but had she crossed a line?

 

When Nayeon’s reply finally came, Tzuyu felt her heart rate slow down, and then pick up increasingly as Nayeon’s bold action caught her off guard. “Thank you, Tzuyu. I hope you make it home safe.” And then, Tzuyu found herself being enveloped in a warm hug. For someone who detested any form of affection, Tzuyu felt herself melt into the touch, and the cold of the night felt more intense as Nayeon pulled away and made her way up the stairs to the front door.

 

Much to her surprise, the younger girl found herself speaking again, from where the strength came from she didn’t know, as she was sure all air had been knocked out of her lungs at Nayeon’s sudden embrace. “Goodnight, Nayeon.”

 

The older girl turned back to shoot Tzuyu a gummy smile, and the brunette felt her heart stop. “Goodnight, Tzuyu. Thank you for walking me home.”

 

And with that, she disappeared behind the door, and Tzuyu was left standing alone on the street. She stared at the door Nayeon had just walked through until she felt something buzzing in her pocket. Fishing out her cellphone, she swiped her thumb across the screen,

 

“Hello?” She spoke into the device,

 

“Tzuyu? Where are you? Your shift ended like 20 minutes ago.”

 

Tzuyu recognized the voice as none other than one of her roommates, Chaeyoung, and turned to walk in the direction she’d came from with Nayeon, because truthfully she only lived about a 2 minute walk from the convenience store, and it was in the direction opposite of Nayeon’s apartment.

 

“Sorry I got caught up with something, I’m on my way now. I’ll see you in a few.”

 

“Well you better hurry, or Momo might eat all of the takeout we ordered.”

 

Upon hearing those words, Tzuyu quickly ended the call and broke into a sprint. No way in hell was she about to let Momo devour her dinner.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

On Nayeon’s end, she found the expression “The calm before the storm” to be true. As she walked into her apartment, she was instantly grabbed by Sana and thrown onto the couch next to a still-displeased-but-probably-a-little-calmer-since-she’s-eaten looking Mina. Sana wasted no time in pummeling Nayeon with plenty of questions along the line of,

 

“Who was that?”

 

“Did you two just meet?”

 

“Is she gay?”

 

“How old is she?”

 

“Christ, Sana. She just walked in, give her time to breathe.” Came from the girl sitting cross-legged and scrolling through her phone next to Nayeon.

 

“It’s not every day we get to see our Nayeonnie interact with pretty girls, Minari. I need to know,”

 

Choosing to ignore the first part, Mina only sighed and continued her endless scrolling, _probably reading a fanfic about one of those music groups she likes_ , Nayeon thought. _Who even reads fanfiction?_

 

Turning her attention to the excited girl across from her, Nayeon decided to please her with answers.

 

“We only met at the store.”

 

Sana was bouncing in place already, “And? What’s her name?”

 

“Her name’s Tzuyu, actually she goes to JYPU.”

 

“Ah that’s so cool! But tell me, did you kiss her?”

 

“What? Sana, no, I only just met her. She walked me home and we talked a bit, that’s all.”

 

“So you’ll see her again?”

 

“I don’t know, why?”

 

“Well I don’t know about you, but I’ve never met anyone who just gives their clothes to random strangers just because.” And at this, Nayeon felt confused, until she followed Sana’s gaze down to her own body, and there she noticed-

 

“Fuck!” She yelled as she flew up from her seat, shocking the other two girls, even causing Mina to look up from her phone, _a first,_ Nayeon noted, but was immediately brought back to her realization.

 

“I forgot to give her the jacket back when we got here!”

 

“I’m sure she was counting on it. She probably did it on purpose so you’d have to see her again.” Of course Sana would think that way, but Nayeon wasn’t convinced.

 

“She doesn’t seem the time. She’s too sweet.”

 

Finally, Mina spoke up, a rare occurrence if you’d asked Nayeon, “That’s what you think at first, but just wait until you get comfortable and you’ll see their true snake nature.” The youngest girl made sure to lock eyes with her girlfriend, who raised an eyebrow as a challenge.

 

“Miss Myoui, are you by chance trying to insult me?”

 

Mina only shrugged, trying to seem unfazed by Sana’s burning stare. Nayeon felt the tension in the room change, and decided it was time for her to go to the kitchen and make herself that cup noodle she’d forgotten about. She stood from the couch and made her way through the living room, only stopping in the doorway to the kitchen to speak once again,

 

“I’m just gonna leave you two lovebirds to it and go busy myself with something else.”

 

“Oh it’s fine, this won’t take long,” Came  Sana’s reply as she pulled Mina to her feet and dragged her towards their bedroom once again.

 

“You seem so sure of yourself, _Miss_ Minatozaki.” Mina still managed to hold her ground, not giving into her girlfriend so easily just yet; after all she was still a little salty about their _unfinished business_ from earlier.

 

“One more word from you and I swear I will gag you for the rest of the night, kitten.” And by the hand that gripped her wrist, Mina knew she was in for a long, fun, night.

 

“Oh, Christ,” Was all she could mutter as they entered their room, and she heard the click of their door before being thrown onto the bed.

 

“He won’t save you!” Nayeon yelled from where she stood in the kitchen, waiting for the water she’d put on the stove. She played with the hem of the jacket Tzuyu had given her, before bringing the collar up to her nose. It smelled like her, and Nayeon closed her eyes, recalling the events of the night she just had.

 

“Ah Tzuyu, what are you doing to me?”

 

And then she began to plan how she would return the jacket to the pretty girl from the convenience store.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you enjoyed or would like a part 2. Thank you to all of you who support the stories I publish!


	3. Downfall - SaiDa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dahyun goes on a roadtrip, and has to take refuge in a convenience store thanks to the terrible weather conditions. Sana, the store owner, offers her a place to crash for the night.

Winter has always been known for its cold weather, snowfall and shorter periods of daylight. While the chilly season is prime time for romance and cheesy dates, one of its downfalls includes blizzards. And what literal downfall blizzards are found to be. Even the most experienced driver was to take caution driving in heavy snowfalls. Dahyun had left home expecting her trip to take no longer than 8 hours, but she’d been driving for 5 and was barely halfway there, all thanks to the poor weather conditions. The short girl had come to the realization that she was no match for the thick white carpet that fell around her car, but she’d been driving for so long without sight of a gas station, or any sign of life really. Her vehicle wasn’t in the best condition to begin with, if the flashing icons behind the steering wheel were any indication. Everything from “Check Engine” to “Check Oil” had lit up during the length of her trip, the heat seemed not to want to work either but Dahyun had kept her winter jacket on and managed. She should be worried, really, especially since her cellphone had no reception for the past 2 hours, but her anxiety was elsewhere. She was on her way to another city to perform at a symphony, only as a guest of course, her talent was grand but unmatched to that of the professional orchestra that had requested she feature in their piece. It was all thanks to her university professor that she’d been referred to the orchestra when they’d announced they were looking for a fill-in pianist. It was a one-time only gig, apparently their usual pianist couldn’t make it to this show, family emergency or such, but she was thankful all the same. Although Dahyun was nervous her professor coaxed her into it, saying it would look impressive to future recruiters, should she find an interest in music companies or in a teaching career of her own, she was majoring in music after all. She had wasted no time in practicing the sheets they’d sent her, attending her classes during the day and going through piece after piece during the night. She would be lying if she said she wasn’t excited for the whole thing to be over, so she could spend a full night in her bed under the warm sheets that awaited her back in her dorm. Still, she was grateful for the opportunity, she just hoped she wouldn’t screw it all up somehow…

 

Finally, in the distance, through the heavy snowflakes threatening to weigh down the flimsy black wipers flailing across her windshield, Dahyun was able to spot a dimly lit sign. Silently thanking whatever random stroke of good luck had come her way, she pulled into the deserted lot. Parking in a spot partially sheltered from the snowfall, she turned the engine off and rested her forehead against the plush steering wheel cover. When she’d bought the vehicle from its previous owners, it hadn’t come with many accessories. A beaded seat cover, which she had dutifully thrown out, bright green dice hanging from the rearview mirror, which also found its rightful place in the trash, a couple of CDs from a group she’d never heard of and didn’t plan to listen to, and finally the _Love Live! School Idol Project_ steering wheel cover.

 

Pulling her wallet out of her duffel bag and stuffing it into the pocket of her jacket, Dahyun stepped out of her car, locked the door and made hurried steps towards to store. Upon entering, she was hit with a wave of hot air and the bright white fluorescent lights that illuminated the aisles. She decided it would be wiser to search for snacks and make a purchase before asking to borrow the store’s phone to make a personal call, so she began browsing through the snacks assortment. Placing a carton of chocolate milk and her favorite chocolate bar on the counter, Dahyun looked up to be met with the sight of… well nothing really, there was no employee behind the counter, and now that she thought of it she hadn’t been greeted upon entering the store either. She whipped her head in every direction, searching for any source of life. There was no one to be in the rest of the front room, so she left her items unattended as she made her way towards the back where she spotted a hallway next to the refrigerated drinks. She took slow steps down the hallway, unsure if she was even allowed in the back of the store, but it was odd for there to be no employee anywhere in sight. If the store was closed the doors should have been locked, and surely whoever worked here hadn’t forgotten to close down the store if their shift had ended, right?

 

The hallway led to 2 separate bathrooms, a supply closet, and a door at the very end that was slightly ajar. Pushing it the rest of the way opened, Dahyun discovered a staircase, and she could hear the sound of what she assumed to be a television show, but too far to distinguish what it was exactly. Dahyun had never been particularly shy, but she wasn’t the most outgoing either, she considered herself a balanced mix of both, so how she ended up at the top of the stairs and through the door of a complete stranger’s apartment she wasn’t exactly sure. She’d already made it this far, she figured, it was too late to turn back, and she really did need to borrow a telephone. The door shut softly behind her as she took cautious steps further into the apartment. The living room, the room she entered first, had a television that was turned on with the volume low, while the couch faced the television, and well, faced away from Dahyun. So it surprised her when she rounded the couch only to find a sleeping form sprawled about in a tangled mess of blankets, cushions and plushies. The young girl carefully approached the stranger, kneeling by the end of the couch where their face was rested, and tapped them on the shoulder. It was in this moment, that Dahyun knew, she had fucked up. In the blink of an eye the pianist felt herself slammed against the floor, the sleeping form from before had rolled off the couch and crushed her under their weight. A screech pierced her eardrums, the hair that had covered her line of sight was removed as the woman’s hands reached her shoulders, pushing herself up which resulted in her straddling poor Dahyun. Their eyes met, scared ones meeting confused ones, and in those short moments both had very similar thoughts running through their heads. _Who is this beautiful stranger?_ Dahyun was the first to break free of her reverie,

 

“Um… what’s-who are you?” Her voice seemed to be enough to pull the other woman from her daze, and she was suddenly very aware of her previous rude awakening.

 

“Me? Who are _you?_ You broke into my house and tried to murder me!”

 

“Murder? What? No, I was just looking for a phone-“ Dahyun tried to counter, her throat feeling dry at their close proximity, and well, positions…

 

“And you thought you could break in and steal mine?!”

 

“No! The door was open and nobody was at the register and I thought I might find someone out back but then I only found stairs and-“ Suddenly Sana’s eyes seemed to light up in acknowledgement.

 

“You were in the store?” A nod came from the girl still pinned under her, “And you didn’t think of stealing anything?”

 

At this, Dahyun’s brows furrowed, and she tiled her head slightly, which told Sana that the small girl had not, in fact, even considered the possibility of stealing anything from the store during her absence. The older girl lifted herself off of the poor girl, and stuck out her hand to help pull Dahyun to her feet, which the latter accepted eagerly.

 

“I’m Sana, I must have forgotten to lock up before coming up here. I have a tendency to be quite forgetful.” She commented with a chuckle, hoping to ease the awkward mood.

 

“Right, well I’m Dahyun…”

 

“You needed a phone?”

 

“Yeah, it’s storming out and this was the only placed opened for miles. I just need to contact someone; my cellphone can’t get reception out here in this weather.”

 

“You can use the one downstairs, I’ve got to head down there and lock up properly anyway. Come with me,” And with that Sana took Dahyun by the hand and the two made their way downstairs and back into the store. Dahyun wasn’t used to so much skin ship, especially all at once, but she was afraid to pull away and come off as rude. Besides, at least the hand was attached to a very beautiful owner. Everything was happening quite fast, and the night seemed to have taken every possible weird turn. However, Dahyun was far too exhausted to dwell on it too much; all she could think of was taking a nice hot bath once she arrived at her destination and getting her well deserved sleep.

 

Once downstairs, Sana handed Dahyun the store’s landline telephone and plopped herself onto the stool behind the counter to calculate the store’s earnings and such for the day. Dahyun walked a few feet away from Sana and dialed the Hotel she had reservations at for the night. With help from Sana she was able to explain her current whereabouts, and determine that she was about another 5 hours away, which would be even longer in this weather, and the storm didn’t seem to be letting up. She looked out the window with a heavy sigh, shoulders drooping, calculating her options. Would it be worth risking driving in this weather?

 

Sensing her anxiety, Sana perked up from where she sat and called out to the other girl, “You know, if you need a place to crash, I have enough room for 2.”

 


End file.
